Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a robot, and more particularly, to a method and system for controlling the motion of an arm of an industrial robot.
Related Art
In conventional facilities in which robots and people coexist, when a robot controller detects that a person has approached a robot arm using, for example, a light curtain or a laser sensor, control is performed such that the operation of the robot arm is paused or the robot arm is operated at a safe low speed.